Temptation
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: Mr Fitz finds it difficult to resist his beautiful student as they travel across the country.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This idea has been floating around at the back of my mind for a while, figured I'd better put pen to paper before I went insane. This was originally meant to be a one-shot so it is not finished, I mean, it **_**will**_** be finished but I figured we need some Ezria happiness right now. So, I'm uploading part of it and then you'll get the rest soonish… I five essays due over the next two weeks so once they're done I'll work on this.**

**In the story, Ezra and Aria never met in the bar and they are JUST student and teacher. **

**I do not own PLL, I'd be ashamed if I did.**

"Right so, I have some very exciting news to announce!" I clapped my hands loudly, forcing my AP English class to fall silent so that class could begin. "As you all know, five students from this school got into the semi-finals for the national short story competition. Well, I got a call this morning from the co-ordinator of the competition and I have the honour of announcing that not one, but TWO students in this class have placed. Will Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings please stand up. Lets give them a round of applause."

The two girls stood up from their respective places and smiled awkwardly as their classmates clapped. Spencer was tall, skinny and embodied "geek chic". I liked her; she performed well in class and participated greatly. Aria, the smaller girl near the back, was quirky and, as inappropriate as it was for me to admit, she was gorgeous. Aria, I knew, had a thirst in her for English and I loved teaching her. The girls took their seats again and I continued with my speech.

"Myself and the two girls will be travelling down to Florida this weekend to the ceremony where each finalist will read their story in front of the judges and the winner gets an internship at White Swan Publishers as well as one thousand dollars for the school. So well done girls and see me after class so we can plan. Now," I rubbed his hands together and grinned at my students, "Who's ready for Shakespeare?"

The class passed much the same as usual. I asked questions about the piece they were reading, the class remained silent until I either prompted them and they would agree with my answers, or Aria and/or Spencer would reply. At the end of the class, Spencer and Aria both approached my desk as requested.

"So, girls, congratulations again on getting this far! I need you both to get your parents to sign these slips and return them to me tomorrow morning."

"Mr Fitz, I won't be able to go," Spencer announced with a frown, "I have the scholastic decathlon this weekend and I'm team captain."

"Ah," I said, "That puts a spanner in the works, alright." I turned to Aria who was biting her lip as she looked at me expectantly. "I presume you have no issue with the arrangements?"

"No, Mr Fitz," she replied, "Is it okay if I go now? My brother needs me to drive him home." I nodded and handed her the slip. Our fingers accidentally brushed and the warmth of her skin sent shivers up my spine. I yanked my hand back and frowned, wondering what the hell that was and why the heck did it happen.

Aria smiled and walked out the door, her heels clacking against the linoleum with every step. My eyes wondered down to her ass, which looked amazing in the tight, red and black skirt she was wearing. It took me a second to realise what I was doing and I snapped myself out of it, turning back to an expectant Spencer Hastings.

"Well, I guess Aria could read your story, too," I told her, "I don't see how that would be a problem." Spencer nodded and pulled out a notebook. _Why had I checked out my student's ass? Strike that, why had I __**liked**__ my student's ass?_

"Well, then I better give you some notes on it," she asserted, making me groan internally. It was gonna be a long evening.

* * *

That evening, I collapsed onto my couch with a groan, rubbing my shoulder to try and relieve some of the tension teaching High School creates. Spencer Hastings had kept me long after the final bell had rung, going through every part of her short story she wanted to edit and remove and put in. It was exhausting but at least now it was done.

Ella Montgomery, Aria's mother, had stopped by just as I was leaving to return the permission slip to me, meaning that Thursday morning Aria and I would be setting off for Florida. I was a bit uncomfortable about travelling alone with my student to a different state, even more so now that Spencer wouldn't be accompanying us so I'd have to spend a lot more one-on-one time with Aria. It was made worse by the fact that the principal wasn't going to subsidise the trip so we'd have to take my car. Fifteen hours alone in a car with my student didn't sound too appealing but I knew that I couldn't complain seeing as I'd pushed the students to take part in the competition, not that Aria needed much persuasion.

My thoughts drifted back to her behind and how I wished I could just touch it. No sooner did the thought cross my mind than I snapped myself out of it, _again_. I wasn't sure why my thoughts kept returning to her but I knew that I needed to stop; she was my student after all, my _eighteen-year-old_ student.

I made a promise to myself when I began teaching in Rosewood High six months ago that I would never cross that line with a student and I intended to stick by it. She was my student, that's all. And it wasn't as if I wanted to sleep with her, she just had a nice ass. I was an ass man, I always had been. _She has nice breasts, too _spoke a voice at the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and exhaled, this was getting ridiculous. I hadn't even realised that I paid her so much attention. _Stupid, pervy subconscious._

The rest of my evening past slowly as I reheated left over Chinese, graded papers and cracked open a beer or two – it was the typical weekday night of a single High School teacher. By eleven thirty, I was fit for bed so I lazily cleaned up the coffee table and shed my clothes, climbing into bed in only my boxers.

I lay awake for a little while, thinking about nothing in particular until somehow I got to thinking about how long it had been since I'd had sex. I realised that it had been over a month, heading towards two, since the one-night-stand I'd had with a blonde named Alice from Hardy's work party. An image of her naked body writhing beneath me crossed my mind and I felt a familiar stirring in my boxers.

I reached down and pulled my member out, stroking it languidly as I continued to imagine Alice and myself going at it in a bunch of different positions. Various other images popped into my head as I continued to stroke myself faster and faster; celebrities, ex-girlfriends, and women I'd met in the past all came to mind in various states of undress. My hand continued to gain speed and pressure, my orgasm just out of reach. I needed something to push me over.

That's when _her_ face popped into my mind. I tried to push it away, knowing how wrong it was, but the pleasure I felt when thinking about her was intriguing. I let myself think of Aria's ass again, wondering what it looked like in lace, what it would look like bent over with me sliding into her from behind, fucking _my student_ over a desk.

I groaned out loud at the images playing before me, my imagination running wild with illicit visions of Aria as I felt my orgasm rush through me. I lay there panting for a moment when I was done, wondering _what the fuck_ just happened. Guilt began to take hold as I realised that I had just gotten off to thinking about an eighteen year old girl, one that sat one row in from the window in my second period English class, one that come Thursday I'd be spending five days with.

Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table, I cleaned myself up and lay back beneath my sheets, suddenly feeling wide-awake.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday passed quickly as Aria and I prepared for the trip. I'd spoken to both Ella and Byron, Aria's parents, assuring them that their daughter would be safe with me and that I'd look after her in Florida. I wondered what they'd think of me if they knew that over the past two days I had jacked off to the image of her bent over my desk… more than once. Although they probably couldn't think much worse of me than I did already.

I vowed that I would stop with my inappropriate thoughts of her and focus on winning the competition for her and Spencer. _She was eighteen for crying out loud._ Before I knew it, Thursday had rolled around and we were reversing out of the school parking lot, en route for Florida.

It was quiet in the car for the first twenty minutes before Aria spoke up.

"Can I put on some music?" She asked, reaching out towards my radio. I nodded and she hit the switch causing one of my albums to start playing. I noticed Aria smile out of the corner of my eye as song began to play.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed as the soft melody of 'Happiness' filled the car. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You know The Fray?" I asked.

"Don't seem so surprised, Mr Fitz," she retorted, "It _is_ possible for people my age to know good music."

I glanced over at her and chuckled. Her eyebrow was quirked as she dared me to challenge her. She bit her tongue teasingly, something I had noticed her doing before when we were working on her short story or when she was working on a pop quiz.

I cleared my throat and turned back to the freeway, hoping that Aria had not noticed her teacher's eyes lingering on her lips and the tantalising pink muscle that lay between them. My resolve to act professional was slipping with every word she uttered.

"I just figured that girls your age only listened to 'the Biebs' and, I don't know, _One Direction_," I told her with a shrug.

Aria scoffed, "That may be true for Hanna, but do I look like a 1D kind of girl to you?"

Against my better judgement, my eyes gave her a once over, taking in details like her perfectly manicured, blood red nails, and the skull print dress she had paired with chunky boots that looked like they weighed a tonne each. They added at least five inches to her stature, making her legs look like they went on forever.

"No," I shook my head, "You don't."

"You never really know a girl until you step into her shoes and walk around in them," she said, hinting towards the famous quote by Atticus Finch, her eyes lighting up as a smile made its way onto her face.

"Hmmm, I think I'll pass, if you don't mind," I said with a laugh, "Something tells me I wouldn't get far in your shoes. I don't even know how you walk in them."

Aria laughed and lifted up her leg, inspecting her heavy-looking boots. I swallowed as I glanced over at her, noticing that her dress had shifted a couple of inches up her thighs from the movement. My imagination broke free and suddenly I was imagining them wrapped around my waist as I thrust into her.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, not looking up, "I think you have the legs for them." She giggled at her own joke but I was too focused on the creamy skin of her thighs to articulate a response. _Why was I suddenly so attracted to her?_ I wondered. _Maybe because you've been getting yourself off to the image of her for the past couple of days,_ came the annoying voice from the back of my head.

"Mr Fitz?"

Aria's voice woke me up from whatever stupor I was in and I hastily returned my eyes to the road, a blush creeping up my neck as I realised I had been caught red-handed. My palms became sweaty as I waited her for to yell or scream and I had to grip the wheel harder to keep them from slipping. When she didn't speak, I felt compelled to.

"Quite right, too," I supplied, feebly, allowing the awkward silence to fall around us once more.

* * *

We drove in silence for the next hour and I kept my eyes firmly glued to the road. Aria was busy texting on her phone and I prayed to every God I knew of that she wasn't telling her friends that she has caught me staring at her bare legs.

I spotted a sign for Taco Bell up ahead and decided to pull over so I could stretch my legs. Also, I hoped that getting food would start up some form of conversation between us.

"You hungry?" I asked her. Aria looked up, surprise written on her face. I watched as she spotted the sign for Taco Bell, too.

"Sure."

"Great."

"Yep."

We drove for another ten minutes before I took the turn off and we pulled up outside the fast-food chain. I stood up out of the car and stretched, feeling my bones and joints pop. It felt good to be out of the stuffy car. Aria was putting on her lipstick so I strode around and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she muttered, stepping out of my car. "I'm gonna go to the restroom." I nodded and let her by, unable to keep my eyes ogling from her shapely ass as she sauntered away.

An image of her bent over my desk with me sliding in and out of her from behind sprang to mind and I groaned. _These were going to be a hard few days. Literally._

* * *

"So…" Aria prompted, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around us as we ate the greasy food before us. We had each been picking at our meals and avoiding eye contact for at least ten minutes.

"Are you always this talkative?" I teased, watching a blush spread across her cheeks and enjoying the fact that it was me who put it there a little too much.

"Well, I'm not usually on road trips with my AP English teacher," she retorted, popping a fry into her mouth and quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Touché," I replied, smiling at her kindly. I realised I was going to have to try harder to be more accommodating and teacher-like. _She's a student, not a potential screw-buddy_, I told my brain, using one of Hardy's preferred terms. "So tell me about yourself," I said, "I already got that you like good music, but what else lies behind those hazel eyes?"

Aria looked taken aback for a moment before she took a big gulp from her soy latte and opened her mouth, "Well, I want to teach, maybe write, I'm not sure yet. I love photography, too, I took a class in Hollis last summer and fell in love with it so I might do that on the side. I've actually been working on a portfolio based off of old Hollywood films." As she told me about the different shoots and which films inspired them, many of which were my favourites, it took all I had not to let my jaw drop; she was fascinating. "Uh, what else. I love travelling. I'd love to take a year out and see Europe and Asia. I spent a year in Iceland and fell in love with how people live there. It's beautiful." Her eyes glazed over as she revisited some distant memory. I watched her intently, studying her while I had the chance. I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to her.

"I'm pretty boring, I know," Aria continued, obviously mistaking my blank stare as something different.

"I think you're amazing," I blurted without thinking. Now it was my turn to blush. "I just mean that you're smart, you've travelled, you've got great taste in music… you're different." Once again Aria raised her eyebrow at me. "Good different," I clarified.

"Thank you," she breathed with a small smile. "What about you, Mr Fitz? I'd like to know more about the man behind the waist-coat."

The two of us cracked up and I threw a fry at her. She looked at me in shock before launching one of her own at me.

"Careful, Miss Montgomery, such cheek can land you in detention," I warned jokingly, feeling myself relax around her. I hoped that she was feeling more comfortable around me, too. It was gonna be a long weekend if things continued like they did in the car.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Aria said, feigning fear.

"You should be! Everyone knows not to mess with a man in a waistcoat." I launched another fry at her and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she caught it in her mouth.

"And you should know never to throw fries at a girl in vintage," she retorted once she'd swallowed. My only response was to cough thickly.

This girl would be the death of me.

* * *

We returned to the car shortly after that and I noticed some ominous looking clouds up ahead. We still had ten hours before we reached our destination so I hoped hat they would clear up.

Twenty minutes later, however, the first drop fell – followed by a torrent of others.

"Crap," I muttered as I flicked the wipers onto full. Glancing over at Aria I noticed that she had nodded off and was leaning her head against the window. My eyes caught on her pout but I pulled them back to the road, knowing that I needed to focus on my driving.

Luckily the rain was no heavier than what we get weekly in Rosewood so it wasn't too hard to drive through. I just hoped that it would ease off soon.

For the next twenty minutes the car was silent except for the steady pitter-patter of rain hitting the windshield so I let my mind drift to the competition we were heading to. Aria would be competing against ten other students for the top prize but I had a feeling that she had it in the bag. Spencer's story was of course brilliant, too, but Aria just had so much passion and depth in her, which she managed to transfer into her writing.

Aria's story was fantastic and I wasn't just saying that because I was her teacher. I fully believed that she could make it as a writer one day. Her story was way better than any of the stuff I has written at her age, heck it was probably better than most of the stuff I write now.

_Why couldn't she be older?_ I cursed. It was just my luck to meet the most perfect girl who was not only beautiful but actually had interests in common with me, and for her to be my student. It did occur to me that Aria was graduating at the end of this semester but what would she want me for? I was her teacher and way too old for her. Was I really so desperate that I'd consider asking my student out?

Either way, she could be off to the other side of the country for all I know. I made myself stop thinking about her and focused on the never-ending freeway in front of me.

Five minutes later, I heard it. A soft moan, so quiet that I wasn't sure I'd heart it at all, broke the silence.

My grip on the wheel tightened as I tried to convince myself that what I had heard was only Aria shifting in her sleep or waking up. Glancing over at her saw that neither were true.

Her hand was gripping her inner thigh and she was biting her lip, moaning softly.

"Mmm… Mr Fitz…" she moaned, her eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids. Was she having a… a sex dream about me? It took everything in me to keep my eyes on the road and not crash the car.

I didn't know what to do, but when I saw her shift her hips out of the corner of my eye I knew I had to do something.

"Yes…oh God…" she whimpered softly again. Against my better judgement I allowed my eyes to glance over at her, letting out a moan myself when I saw that her hand had completely disappeared beneath her skirt. Forcing myself to look back at the road, I felt myself twitch in my pants and cursed. Shit. Now of all times was not the time to be getting hard.

_Mrs Welsh naked, Mrs Welsh naked, Mrs Welsh naked._

I willed the developing tent in my trousers to go down, but it was damn near impossible with Aria moaning m name beside me.

Focusing on the road was becoming harder and harder along with the situation in my pants. The rain was getting heavier, too, so I switched on the radio to see if there were any weather warnings. Well, that and to get the images of Aria moaning beneath me as I thrust into her hot, wet centre out of my mind. Damn it.

_Mrs Welsh naked and dancing, Mrs Welsh naked and dancing, Mrs Welsh naked and dancing._

The radio drowned out any moans Aria was making and provided the distraction I needed to get my erection to abate slightly, not an easy task when a beautiful girl was moaning my name whilst touching herself less than three feet away from me.

"_Commuters are warned to watch out for heavy thunder and lighting storms as they travel this evening. Flood warnings have been issued for…"_

Crap, I thought as I realised that our route would lead us into not one but two of the areas that could be potentially flooded.

I stared out at the rain pounding against the windshield and considered our options. We were making good time and could be lucky in avoiding the worst of it if we kept going. The other option was to wait for the storm to blow over in a motel and start out early in the morning. I pulled over at the side of the road and killed the engine. The rain was falling so hard now that I feared it would crack the glass. Where the heck had the storm come from?

The jolt from the car cutting out woke Aria and she looked around herself in confusion. I noticed her hastily removing her hand from where it had been… _resting_.

"Mr Fitz," she said, panic evident in her voice, "I can-"

"The storm is getting pretty bad," I told her, cutting off whatever it was that she was going to say.

"Huh?"

I was about to reply when a loud clap of thunder made us both jump. Moments later the lightning followed.

"Shit," Aria gasped.

"Shit, indeed," I echoed, not bothering to reprimand her for using language like that in front of her teacher.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, "You can't drive in this weather, it's not safe." I nodded in agreement, watching the rapidly flowing rivers of water on the windows.

"You're right," I said, "But we need to try get as far as we can if we want to make it in time tomorrow."

"I hate storms," she said, fear making her voice shake. I reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

"We'll be okay," I told her, forcing myself not to jump when another clap of thunder rumbled loudly, "I'll pull over when I think it's too dangerous. I swear."

Aria nodded shakily, her eyes wide as she looked at the rain.

"Okay," she said, turning to look at me. Our eyes met and she smiled.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second part of 'Temptation'. I've decided to split it into two parts because I'm only 3/4 of the way through and it's nearing 6000 words! So here's the first part! Enjoy :)**

* * *

We drove for another hour before we reached a roadblock. A cop knocked on the window and informed us that the roads were completely flooded and that we could either turn back or try finding shelter for the night in a nearby motel. When we chose the latter, he gave us directions and moved onto the car behind us. It was only a short drive and within a few minutes I could see the glowing sign declaring it to be the Tyler Motel.

"Do you have enough money for the two rooms?" Aria asked as we followed about ten other cars into the car park of the dingy looking building. "I don't mind sleeping in the back."

I scoffed, like I'd let her sleep in my car during a storm. "Don't be silly, Aria, it'll be fine," I told her. It would be tight but I had just about enough to afford two rooms and still be able to pay for gas and food and a weekend in Florida.

"My Dad will pay you back," Aria said, "And my Mom gave me one hundred dollars emergency money which you can have." I nodded, thankful for Ella Montgomery's motherly instincts. "It looks really full." Indeed there were barely any spots left for cars to park in but I managed to find one near the back.

People were running past the car making a dash for the reception and getting saturated in the process. A flash of lightning illuminated the outside for a moment and I realised that it was going to be packed inside.

"We're going to have to run," Aria said, sounding dubious. I nodded in agreement, not too keen on getting drenched.

"On three?" I asked, grinning at her with raised eyebrows.

"On three," she agreed.

"One…" I counted slowly, "Two…" Aria squealed. "THREE!"

We both threw open the doors, and I quickly grabbed out bags out of the boot before running towards the reception. I was soaked through in seconds. I looked at Aria and noticed that she was struggling with running through the giant puddles in her boots.

Making a snap decision I shoved her suitcase under one arm and slung my bag over one shoulder before running over to her and scooping her into my arms as I continued to sprint the remaining few meters.

Aria clutched the back of my neck and I tried not to focus on how much I wanted to kiss her. She. Was. A. Student.

At last we made it into the shelter of the motel's dreary walls and I set Aria down. Her dress was clinging to her skin and highlighted her feminine curves. My eyes did not have long to linger though as I caught sight of the long queue in front of us.

"Holy crap," I whispered. Aria and I quickly bustled our way to the end of he queue, praying that we'd get rooms. I noticed her shiver violently and was about to shrug off my coat and give it to her when I realised that it was literally dripping.

"Why don't you go stand by the radiator?" I suggested, "Let me handle this."

Aria nodded and shuffled over to the rickety looking radiator, clinging to it the second she reached it. I pretended to check my phone in order to keep my eyes from lingering on her. My mind wandered back to what had happened in the car and I had to bite my tongue to distract myself from the erotic images of her that were now ingrained in my mind.

The queue moved fairly quickly as guests hurried off towards their rooms to warm up and change into dry clothes. I couldn't wait to do the same. Even though it was still early I couldn't wait to go to bed. Looking behind me at the crowd of hopefuls waiting for a room, it dawned on me that there might not be enough space for everyone. I cursed myself for not checking the weather reports for the area when I had planned our route.

I looked over at Aria and noticed that she had peeled off her jacket so that she was only standing there in her black dress, which was now skin-tight due to the rain, highlighting her small curves and drawing my attention to the glistening skin of her exposed chest. She was so hot. I wanted to take her up to a room and devour her, I want to feel her writhe beneath me as I brought us both to completion, I wanted to make love to her for hours before collapsing in a sweaty heap of limbs, our skin sticking together in the most intimate of ways.

I shook my head, dispelling such thoughts as I stepped up to the counter. There would be no room sharing. Hopefully we'd even be put on different floors. I don't think I'd be able to control myself if we were anywhere near each other, especially after what had happened in the car.

"Two rooms, please," I told the man behind the counter, handing him over my credit card. I couldn't wait to get up to my room and have a long hot shower, however I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up taking a cold one after the way things had been going. I would be lying if I said that a part of me just wanted to be escape from Aria and the temptation I felt from being around her.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we only have one room available," the guy whose nametag read Jake told me. My stomach dropped. This was not happening.

"What do you mean you only have one room?" I yelled at the man, whose face was entirely too small for his head, "I can't share a room with her! I _literally_ can't."

"Listen, bucko, you're _literally_ wasting my time," Jake replied, "Either take it or leave it. I'm sure plenty of people would be happy to have it, so what's it gonna be?"

I looked around at the queue of hopefuls and then over t Aria who was still clinging to the radiator.

"I'll take it," I told him, nodding with a sigh. What the fuck was I going to do?

Aria approached me as Jake handed over the key. My palms started to sweat as I wondered how I was going to explain this mess. Maybe she could sleep in the car after all, I thought wryly.

"Everything okay, Mr Fitz?" she asked. I noticed that her lips were starting to look a little blue.

"Uh, no, not exactly," I replied, grabbing her elbow and leading her to the lift. I let go of her when we stepped inside and she didn't say a word until we reached the door numbered as 115.

"Is this your room or mine?" She asked, looking around herself.

"It's ours," I replied stiffly, swiping the card and pushing into the room, leaving her to gawp at me from the hall. I let out a sigh when I saw an old couch pushed up against the wall opposite the end of the low, double bed. At least that was the sleeping arrangements sorted, I sighed and collapsed onto it wincing as a spring stabbed me in the butt.

Aria slowly made her way into the room and shut the door behind her. She was watching me curiously, waiting for an explanation. When I stayed silent, she spoke up.

"Can't you get into some sort of trouble for this?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

"I'm going to ring the principal now and explain that it was the only room left and the storm is too bad to try go somewhere else," I explained, "Why don't you hop in the shower? You look frozen." Aria nodded and headed into the conjoining bathroom, grabbing her small suitcase on her way.

Pulling out my cell I wondered what Mr Hackett would have to say about the turn of events. I wasn't too happy about it either but I didn't see what else I could have done with flood warnings everywhere and forked lightning in the sky. Holding my breath, I pressed call and waited to hear my fate.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I shut the door to the dingy bathroom behind me and leaned back against it, my mind reeling from everything that had transpired in the last couple of hours: Mr Fitz' flirtatious nature in the car, his compliments in Taco Bell, and now the revelation of what our sleeping arrangements would be. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was interested in me but a guy like him must have a girlfriend. There was no way he was single.

Still, that didn't stop my mind from wandering to pleasure-filled places I could visit with him. It was kind of hot, the whole _forbidden_ thing. If only I could know for certain that he was attracted to me. I shook my head, dispelling such thoughts. He was off limits, a teacher, a teacher who was more than likely in a relationship with a beautiful woman who was his age, and not a high school student – _his _High School student.

However, that didn't stop the heat coiling in my stomach at the idea of spending the whole weekend with him. Never had I felt so attracted to somebody in my life – not even Noel Kahn or Jake the Mistake. Back in Rosewood, the attraction I felt for Mr Fitz had only been physical – and was one I had in common with almost every girl in the school – but after spending the past few hours talking to him, I was sure that it was more. He was bookish and artistic like me, he even liked the same music and films, and we had the same sense of humour. I liked that he didn't treat me like a teenager or child like my Dad still does, when Mr Fitz spoke to me he made me feel like a mature, young woman, not the eighteen year old that I was.

He was smart, funny, artistic, witty, drop dead gorgeous… there may be no such thing as perfection, but he was pretty damn close.

With these thoughts in my head, I switched on the shower. I stripped off as I waited for the water to heat up and caught a glimpse of my body in the grimy, full-length mirror. My hair was a frizzy mess and my eyebrows looked like they hadn't seen a tweezers in months, not to mention the rain forest situation I had going on down below. It simply wouldn't do.

Grabbing my razor out of my toiletries bag, I nodded determinedly. If anything was going to happen with Mr Fitz, I was going to look my best.

* * *

After twenty minutes in the shower I emerged reluctantly from the gorgeous heat of the water. The room was so cold that I wasted no time pulling on my lacy baby pink undies, forgoing the bra, and my favourite long t-shirt – it had the famous cover from REM's album on it and I hoped Mr Fitz would like it. I pulled on a pair of plain, cotton leggings too before tackling the mess that was my hair. I brushed it as I hummed the tune to a song I had no name for. Once the knots were all smoothed out, my eyebrows came under attack by my unrelenting tweezers. I finished by adding a few sweeps of mascara and a dab of cherry lip balm.

Mr Fitz was waiting on the couch when I returned to the room we were sharing. He had changed into a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of flannel bottoms. His hair, which had been combed down earlier, was a curly mess. He looked adorable.

"Feel better?" he asked, putting down his phone.

"Much better, thank you," I replied, moving to sit on the double bed. I couldn't help but wonder if we would be sharing it. The idea of waking up in his arms, and nothing but, made me bite my lip.

Mr Fitz seemed to read my mind because he hastily told me that he'd be taking the couch for the night. Disappointment shot through me but I shoved it away, knowing that there was no way that he would have agreed to sharing a bed with me anyway. I smiled and nodded, jumping when a loud clap of thunder sounded. When would the storm be over? Looking at my phone, I realised that it was only 7pm. What were we going to do for the next few hours?

"I'm going to go see if I can find us some food for the night," Mr Fitz announced, "I'll be back shortly." Nodding, I watched him grab his wallet and leave. Once he left I realised that the room was icy cold – he had that kind of effect on me. I shivered and realised that the warmest cardigan I had brought with me was soaked through.

There was a thermostat on the wall and I decided to turn it up a little, hoping that Mr Fitz wouldn't mind. After inspecting it for a moment, I figured that the button shaped like an arrow pointing up must control the temperature. I hit it a few times, watching the numbers fly up to a nice seventy-five degrees. However, the numbers didn't stop climbing once I released the button. Instead, they rose to eight-seven. Alarmed, I stabbed the down arrow a few times but instead of falling, the LED numbers began to flicker, going up and down, before disappearing altogether. The last number I managed to read was ninety-two.

Things were about to heat up.

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I returned to our room laden with chips, pot-noodles, and soda – all that was left in the vending machines I found on the floor below us. I couldn't believe the situation we had landed in. It was so inappropriate, but what else could we do? Mr Hackett had suggested finding a different motel but we agreed that the safest option would just be to wait it out. He said that he'd inform Aria's parents of the situation and so long as I stayed on the couch then there was technically nothing about what was happening that could get me in trouble.

I knocked on the door in case Aria was changing or whatever and waited for her to open up. It felt like I was going to a slumber party or something, however not the type of slumber party I would like to have with Aria. _Stupid brain_.

She opened the door a moment later and I was hit with a wave of heat.

"Woah," I said, stunned at the obvious change in temperature from when I left, "What happened in here?"

"The thermostat broke," Aria exclaimed as she wiped her brow. "And I rang reception but he said he can't do anything because the handyman went home to wait out the storm with his family. So I tried opening the window but the rain came in so I don't know what we can do." Sweat had formed on her brow and her eyes were wild – she was pure sex. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched it."

"It's fine, Aria," I told her as I stepped into the room, feeling sweat immediately form at the base of my neck. She shut the door behind me, and immediately the room felt ten times hotter than it already was. I had no more excuses, nowhere to run.

Aria slumped on the bed, fanning herself with her hand as I looked at the thermostat. I tried holding down a few buttons and fiddling with the dial but nothing happened. The heat was stifling but I had no choice other than to collapse onto the couch, wincing once again as the spring I had forgotten about dug into me.

"What now, Mr Fitz?" Aria asked from her place on the bed. Her hair had dried into ringlets and I longed to run my hands through them. _Bad Ezra,_ I chastised myself mentally,_ bad, bad, bad. _No woman – _girl_ _– _had ever had this kind of effect on me before, and it was getting ridiculous. I felt like such a pervert for wanting her this way. It was so out of character for me, Hardy was the insatiable guy in college, not me. Jackie and I had had a healthy sex life so this intense longing I was feeling around Aria was brand new and foreign to me. It became clear to me that I had been single for too long, I needed to get back in the game. But _not_ with Aria, I told myself before that niggling voice at the back of my head could make a comment. Wait, was she talking to me?

"You know, you can call me Ezra," I told her, once I remembered what she had said, "At least until we get back to Rosewood."

Aria nodded, a soft smile on her lips, "Okay, _Ezra_." Oh, God. Why did I tell her to call me by my first name? It sounded so much better coming from her lips. Ah, there's that stupid voice again. I needed to stop talking to myself. It would seem that Aria was _literally_ driving me crazy.

"I guess we could watch some TV and eat our food," I suggested, distracting myself from imagining all the ways she could say, _or scream_, my name. "I don't think we need to work on your story any more. It's perfect the way it is and I'm afraid any further editing would end up ruining the flow."

"Okay," Aria nodded, sliding off the bed and picking up a can of soda from where I'd left our supplies on the bedside locker. She made her way over to me and took a seat on the left end of the couch, opposite me. I tried not to focus on having her so close to me and picked up the remote, pointing it at the prehistoric TV in the corner.

"Reruns okay with you?" I asked, as FRIENDS began to play on the screen. Aria shrugged and so I let the episode play. A minute later, however, I realised that it was the episode where Ross has an affair with his student and I hastily changed the channel to some documentary about a World War Two. If Aria noticed why I changed the channel, she said nothing.

She made herself comfortable on the couch, leaning against the armrest so that her body was facing me. Her legs were folded and resting just inches away from where I was sitting, facing the television.

The commercials came on a few minutes later and some dorky ad for Sheetz Smoothies started rolling. I had seen it before and a few friends of mine said that the guy even looked like me, but there was no way I would do something so embarrassing.

"Oh my God," Aria said with a laugh, "I love this commercial! Smoothies… Smooooothies." I watched her face as she laughed at the embarrassing advertisement and mimicked the actor's arm movements. Her eyes lit up and she looked so innocent and young, I felt guilty for lusting after her. "Oh sweet surrender, STRAIGHT FROM THAT BLENDER." Aria continued to laugh even as the ad came to a close and I never took my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, but so off limits. "What?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're staring at me." I broke out of my trance and noticed that Aria was staring back at me.

"You're just so damn beautiful," I said. Aria gasped and my eyes widened at what I had said. How had I let that one slip? She probably thought I was hitting on her like a dirty old man. Maybe I was I hitting on her.

Aria's breathing was loud as neither one of us spoke, only continued to stare at each other. I noticed with an internal groan that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were straining against the fabric of her shirt. Could she be attracted to me? Once again images of her panting my name as she slid her hand under her dress in my car sprang to mind. My dick began to stir in my boxers and I shot out of my seat.

"I'm going to go shower," I announced, "It's too hot in here." _And you're too hot to be around_, I mentally added. Aria nodded dumbly and I felt her eyes on my back as I practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

I leaned back against the door as soon as I was locked safely inside. Shutting my eyes tightly I muttered a slew of curse words. How could I be so stupid? How could I let something like that slip? Maybe the heat of the room was getting to me. All I knew was that I needed to find some self-control, and I needed to find some fast.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last part, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions let me know! You can all thank Catherine for a certain part in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
